lego_marvel_superheroes_2_return_of_the_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 8 - Fixing The Ship
CHARACTERS YOU PLAY AS Star-Lord Groot CUTSCENE CHARACTERS Citizen Gamora VILLAINS Chitauri Nebula Ronan The Accuser Mission 8 Cutscene This mission starts right in front of the Empire State Building. When the cutscene starts there is a crowd of 5 civilians pointing at the sky. when it shows what they're pointing at it's the Guardians of the Galaxy's ship falling from the sky and a bunch of Chitauri chasing it and the back of the ship is a little bit on fire. It zooms into it and shows the inside. Star-Lord and Gamora are standing there. Star-Lord says " Come with me to fix the back of the ship! " and Gamora says " NO because I'm trying to fly this thing and so is Rocket and Drax! The only person who isn't is- " Groot says "I Am Groot! " Gamora says " Yeah, Groot! " Star-Lord says " Ok fine I'll go with him. Come on Groot. " Then, Star-Lord and Groot start running away and the mission starts. Mission 8 You start in this room with just nothing in it but there is a red light flashing for the whole level because the ship is about to crash. By the way this level isn't really that long. A piece of the wall is cracked so Groot has to break it. 4 Chitauri are there and you have to fight them. After that a piece of the floor is missing. You have to break these white propane tanks that explode when you break them but they don't hurt you. Then, You have to build that piece of the floor so you can get past. When you keep walking for a little there are 6 more Chitauri and then after you fight them a part of the ship breaks off and the whole ship breaks in half. Star-Lord says " Oh no! Good thing I installed these bridges in the floors! " You have to build a lever from breaking an alarm and a white propane tank. When you pull the lever a bridge starts coming out from the floor of the other half so then you can walk past. So right now the ship looks like this. C{}{}{}{}{}____{}{}{{}{}{}D. So yeah. When you get past that part Chitauri start breaking through the side walls and you have to fight them. They will never stop coming until you rebuild the walls. To rebuild it, when they broke the wall it left pieces so you have to use those pieces to rebuild it. Star-Lord says " We're almost there Groot! " Groot says " I Am Groot. " When you keep going after that a big line of 8 Chitauri are running through the ship and you have to fight them. When that's done you get to this part where the ship breaks apart again. A target hangs down from the other ceiling. Star-Lord has to shoot it to get past. Another bridge pops up that you have to go past. After that you have to fight 5 more Chitauri and then you finally get to the back of the ship. Groot has to break the wall to get into it. It goes to another cutscene. Ronan The Accuser is Breaking the generator with his big hammer. Star-Lord says " Ronan, you were doing this. " Ronan says " Yes I was. " Then Ronan screams " NEBULA! " Then, Nebula comes and breaks through the wall and jumps in. Ronan says " Have fun! " And he jumps out the hole that Nebula made on the wall. Now you have to fight Nebula and the cutscene ends. When it starts you can hit Nebula as Star-Lord becuase she is blocking the whole time. Shooting her doesn't work either until you do a Groot smash and she gets stunned for 8 seconds so you have to either hit her as Groot or Star-Lord or shoot her as Star-Lord. She has 8 hearts but now she just has 7. After doing that 7 more times it goes to the last cutscene. It shows Star-Lord kick Nebula and she goes into the generator so it breaks even more. Star-Lord says " Aw! Why didn't i kick her the other way.! " Then, he runs up to the generator. The alarm starts beeping really fast and loud and it shows the ship from outside about to land in the water. Star-Lord starts rebuilding the generator and the alarm stops. It shows the ship from outside and it is like right at the water but it's flying normal now. Star-Lord says " Groot we DID IT! " Groot says " I Am Groot!? " And the cutscene ends. Level Complete Freeplay Unlocked Unlocked: Star-Lord, Groot, Chitauri, Nebula There is one last fast cutscene after that. Star-Lord and Groot walk back to Gamora. " Gamora we did it. " Star-Lord said. Then, Gamora says " Yeah, I know I'm talking to Nick Fury on the computer right now. " Star-Lord walks up and Nick Fury is there. He says " Good job Star Lo- " Then, The computer turned off. Star-Lord says " What just happened? " Gamora says " I don't know. " Rocket walks in and says " Guys, Electro is in town and there is no more power in New York. And then the cutscene ends like that.